LOL Captainswan
by Altariaclaws
Summary: Short stories that are after 3x10, which all give big Captainswan hints.;D
1. There goes Henry

"What?!" Henry stuttered, his forest green and bark brown eyes widened through his dirty blond hair.

He was standing with Emma, Mr. Gold, Snow, Charming, and Hook, who was rifling through the

Pawnbroker's shop, making certain expressions when he found something interesting. But, essentially,

he wasn't paying much attention to the problem that was running through the Charmings. "I'm sorry,

my boy, but you cannot go back into your original form. Ever since we threw fireballs at Pan….." Henry

was forever trapped in Peter Pan's body, which was lean and lanky, with big teeth and Neverlandish

clothes. "Great! This is exactly what we need. Another problem to solve." Emma rolled her eyes, just

grateful that Henry was still alive. Hook, her admirer, finally glanced up and went over to them, saying

in his charming voice," Well lad, at least you're mother loves you. Otherwise, I would've killed any

children that remind me of that bloody demon." The savior rolled her eyes again, but secretly agreed

with him. If he wasn't Henry, Emma would _not _want to see the boy king of Neverland.

**A/N~ **Hello peeps.:D I have a ouat fanfic called 'ouat rose parade', and I don't mean to waste your time, but it showed up in a completely abandoned part of the site, because not a lot of people look up 'rose parade. So if you're super bored, feel free.:)


	2. Snowing's Decision

A/N- Btw, Emma turned Neil down for a DATE, unfortunately not for life.

"Snow, I already said, she turned him down!" The princess was pacing, her brows furrowed with worry,

framing her green eyes. "But-but she couldn't have! He's her true love!" James half wanted to roll his

eyes, for his sort of friend Hook. The three of them were caught in a love triangle: Baelfire, Captain

Hook, and the product of true love, Emma. Bae was still shaky about Emma learning magic, but Captain

Hook didn't mind her power deep inside, the fire burning beneath her stormy green eyes and raging in

battle. If anyone could learn magic without going dark and evil, it was the blond savior. "Who's side are

you on for all of this?" Snow demanded, catching his sarcastic look. "Um, uh, Emma's?" the prince said,

guessingly, even though he knew he was lying. "You're on Hook's side, aren't you?!" Snow snapped,

angry, and the defeated look on Charming's face gave her the answer. The prince tried to regain himself,

saying, "Well, he _did_ save me. And Neil _did_ abandon her for some Tamara." Snow huffed saying, "Well,"

she started, then said again, "Well…" The prince walked over to her, holding her hands in his and leading

her down to the apartment couch. "Let's just see how it turns out."


	3. Duel of the used-to-be

"Well done lad! You'll become a knight in no time!" the dark haired pirate did a double spin on Henry,

who with his Peter Pan body, was only inches away from being taller than the dashing Irish. The dirty

blond blocked with his sword, loving the loud clang that rang in his ears as the metal clashed. His father

may've gotten him wooden swords, but Captain Hook was _way_ more fun to verse. "Nice dodge, Nice

dodge,: the pirate repeated, blocking a flurry of counter strikes from Henry. The lanky boy had bored,

flipping through the stories of his book over and over again, until they were permanently fixed in his

brain. He had forgotten some of it in Neverland. Hook saw him at the diner, and he offered him a duel

with real swords, knowing that he would have to learn to defend himself. Emma would probably, no,

_hopefully_, agree, otherwise the pirate would mind as well slit his throat with his sword. "This is

awesome! Thanks Cap!" Henry chirped, swinging his word to strike. The pirate dodged and said back, "

Your welcome lad. Hopefully you mother will agree, though." The used to be boy king of Neverland

laughed and replied surprisingly, "She won't be too mad. After all, she does mutter your name at night."


	4. The Feverish Pirate

A loud knock rapped on his door, and Captain Hook muttered audibly, "Come in." The pirate was much

surprised to see the lanky and beautiful blond, Emma. His sea blue eyes widened as he lay calmly in bed,

and she shut the door behind with her back, sighing, her eyes closed. "Something the matter love?"

Hook asked, and he saw the Savior open her stormy eyes at his voice. "It's Neil. I swear, everywhere I go,

he's there, asking me on a date or some junk-," she stopped short and then said at his amused

expression, "I probably shouldn't be telling this to _you_." The blue-eyed pirate said cockily to her, "Well,

then why did you come to me?" Emma's eyes narrowed at the sick pirated, "Well, Snow's doing this

annoying comfort lecture thing with me, and David's Prince Charming, and you're-," she stopped again,

and his eyebrows raised up. She continued in a soft voice," The only one I can actually _talk_ to." He gave

her a smile, one without the sarcasm. She blinked, and then sat down on the bed across from him. The

Jolly Roger rocked gently in the water, soothing her anger against Neil, but not curing it. "How do you

feel?" she asked quietly. The pirate smiled at her again. "Better now."


	5. Bae's thoughts

Neil threw a rock into the pond, watching it sink into the dark waters. It was just like his heart. _"I don't _

_know if she'll let you back in. Do you?" _Captain hook's dashing Irish voice rang in his ears as he imagined

Emma's pretty face scowling at him in the bar after their little "reunion". She had been so angry at him,

and it was only because of Henry that they had gotten together again. Well, a_lmost_ together. Hook, as

annoying as he was, was adventurous and lanky, with that cocky grin that Bae had tried to mirror as a

kid. Now Emma was caught in between them, the cocky lanky pirate, or the stocky magical Baelfire. This

was _not _how Bae had imagined his return from Neverland. He expected Emma bursting with joy to see

him, and they could all be a family with Henry. But now things would never be the same ever again.

Never. Stupid Greg had to take Henry. Neil would call Tamara stupid, but he just couldn't bring himself

to say it about the pretty, slinky, black-haired lady. Bae threw another rock and thought, _Nope, nothing _

_will ever be the same again. Never ever. Kinda like Neverland._


	6. You answer your own questions

"Go get it Pongo! Good boy." Henry patted the soft Dalmatian's head, and even though his appearance

might've changed, Pongo could still recognize Henry from a mile away. Pan/Henry threw the stick again,

and Pongo bounded excitedly after it, his paws kicking up dirt. He caught the stick in midair, and Henry

tossed it again. This time it went _into_ the sea, but that didn't stop the black spotted dog. As he swam

through the strong waves, the lanky blond teen sat down on a the rocks by his old castle, turning when

he heard footsteps behind him. "Hello lad. What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night."

Henry grinned when he saw the pirate, who sat on a rock next to him. "I could ask you the same, but I

know the answer already. My mom sent you out here, didn't she?" The pirate uncorked his rum and

took a swig, saying, "Actually, I volunteered, but close enough." Henry stared out into the black seas,

thinking deeply, then saying, "I come out here to think a lot. But Pongo was running around town, so I

decided to play with him." The pirate looked at him, confused. "Pongo?" The super wet Dalmatian

answered his question by jumping up on him, and Hook yelped, "What the bloody hell?"


	7. Ha, Ha! Not you

"Hey, Emma. What's up?" The Savior gave a quiet sigh and turned to Neil, who, by the look on his face,

had to pluck up his courage to talk to her. Whereas Hook, did what he pleased without a boost of

confidence and self motivation. But Emma shook her head slightly. This was not the time to think about

Hook. "Nothing much. Just reading Henry's book." Her former husband boyfriend person replied with a

hopeful gleam in his eye, "Who're you reading about?" Emma didn't sugarcoat things, and looking back

at the book replied, 'My parents. Why?" The stocky Neil looked completely crestfallen, pretty much all

his hopeful thoughts vanishing. He tried , and failed, covering them up, "Just wondering. So, um, I'd like

to ask you for a trip to Granny's sometime, like tomorrow or something." The pretty blond-haired savior

hesitated and made a quick lie. "Sorry, Mary Margret wants me to help her set up for Fourth of July. But

Henry probably wouldn't mind." Neil stared at her for a moment, muttered, "Okay, I'll ask," and skulked

away, walking off the dock where Emma was dangling her feet over the side. She turned back to the

book and felt footsteps behind her. The pirate stood next to her, and she could see his boots and pants

in the corner of her eye. "He didn't look to happy love." Emma responded without looking up. "He tried

something and failed." She could feel the pirate's grin without looking up.


	8. Back to School

"Thanks Gramps! I'll see you after school!" The tall Henry ran into the cheerful school building, leaving

Prince Charming staring after him. As the lanky teen navigated through the building, he passed some

kids who were two heads shorter than him. "Hey." He said cheerfully, his backpack thumping on his

back. Henry even had his Spaceman 2 lunchbox with him, and the only thing he didn't have was his

school uniform, but instead he just kept on his Neverland clothes, making kids stare at him a little

weirdly. "Hi Grandma!" the dirty blond haired kid chirped, throwing his backpack and lunchbox into his

blue metal locker. "Hello Henry. Look, remember what we talked about last night?" His bark brown and

forest eyes had a flick of remembering, and he sat down in his small desk, responding with a grin. "Hi

Ms. Blanchard." The black-haired school teacher smiled back as the other children filed into the bright

classroom, chattering as they put their books away. Their chatter stopped when they saw the boy king

of Neverland. "Henry?!" they gasped, but stopped when Snow gave them the teacher look. Everyone

looked like midgets compared to the dirty blond-haired teenager.


	9. All hail, Princess Emma!

Emma sipped her warm hot chocolate, the smell of cinnamon wafting up to her nose. The black and

white newspaper was splayed in front of her, as she read about the daily usual going on in Storybrooke.

The savior tried to ignore the dark-haired pirate who was sitting at Granny's counter, drinking some

beer in a crystal mug, but it wasn't a panicking thing for her. Now if it was Neil, Emma would probably

have already tried to run out of the room by now. But she was used to his presence, and she even found

it relaxing sometimes. Okay, maybe not _sometimes_. Mostly all the time. But Ruby snapped her out of her

thoughts when she walked up, bearing a huge grilled cheese sandwich. "Thanks. Yum." Emma

responded to the delicious smell by licking her lips. "No probs, Princess Emma." Ruby hurried away

before Emma could snap at her about the royalty nickname. The stupid dwarves had started calling her

that, and Emma almost literally threw mug at Grumpy. It didn't bother her _too_ much, but it was still

annoying. Footsteps roused her from her thoughts as she saw Hook in front of her, taking half of her

grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite, winking, "Don't stop daydreaming on my account, Princess." He

grinned and walked out of the diner with her half of sandwich, leaving Emma vaguely remembering that

comment on the Jolly Roger.


	10. The mug you call a face

Emma enjoyed the music as she sat in a booth in the diner, watching the dwarves, Neil, Hook, and a

bunch of other fairytale creatures talk amongst themselves, laughing at jokes and drinking. Emma

herself had a hot chocolate, leaving the dwarves to the alcohol. Ruby was smiling and enjoying herself

along with waitressing, and she served one of the endless rounds for the dwarves. Then Grumpy did

something that Emma was highly angered by. "Hey, you're a princess! I just realized that! Let's call you,

Princess Emma!" The bounty hunter's eyes flashed up from her hot chocolate as she snapped, "You wouldn't." But

the dwarves were already calling her it, and Ruby joined them along with some others. "Oh my gosh."

The savior muttered, and she had an urging feeling to pick up one of Granny's ceramic plates and throw

it at him. Her mood was pretty fiery today. She tightened her grip on her mug, and downed the rest it,

slowly getting up. A huge wave of _throw the mug at him_ came onto her, and she breathed deeply,

picking it up and weighing it with her hand. Emma knew she wasn't _actually_ going to throw it, but half of

her wasn't so sure. But then, her stormy eyes connected with sea blue ones. Hook. Emma could read the

calming force, and she clunked the mug on the table and felt her anger ease. She walked past Hook's

intimidating gaze and gave him a slight glance, which he returned with a nod. In the cool night air, Emma

thought, _Why is he always able to calm me down?_


	11. Early Birds

Morning light was barely starting to shine as Emma walked on the sidewalk, heading towards Granny's

for breakfast. She studied the ground in front of her, thinking deeply about Neil and Hook. And speaking

of Hook. The dark-haired pirate looked sleepy as he ran into her, and both mirrored the surprise in the

other one's eyes. "Sorry love. Just tired." he muttered, searching her stormy green gaze, thoughts

clouding his blue ones. "No problem. But do you want something to help?" The dashing pirate stared

questioningly at her, not understanding, but Emma replied amused. "Coffee. It's actually not too bad

once you try it." She gestured towards Granny's and walked up the wooden steps, hearing her admirer

behind her. "Hot chocolate and a coffee please. Whole milk and black." Ruby nodded, eyeing Hook and

started the order. Hook sat down the Savior, muttering, "Bae would kill me." The lanky blond ignored it,

and Ruby set down the steaming hot drinks with a little "enjoy!" to Emma, who rolled her eyes at the

extra enthusiasm of Emma drinking cocoa with Hook. The pirate took a sip and perked up. "Not so bad.

Not as good as rum though." The savior knew that he was more awake now, and she gave a sleepy smile

at the dashing pirate. Then she realized how weird the situation was. The Savior and Pirate Captain,

sharing coffee and hot chocolate at 4 in the morning.


	12. Anger and Pity

Regina stared out Henry's window, seeing Hook's ship slightly rocking in the rain and waves. She saw

everything that she had seen for 28 years, like Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, and Granny's Diner. She felt a

small pang of sadness, imaging Daniel's face in her brain, and it gave her memory of how she failed.

Failed _everything_. But when she thought of love, she thought of the recent little love triangle going on.

Aww, the dashing Irish pirate, little boy Bae, and product of true love, Emma. How sweet and annoying.

But when she thought of it, thoughts flashing in her brown eyes, she felt a piece of pity and anger

towards Emma. The anger was pretty obvious. She had never gotten to say good-bye to Daniel. "Evil

Queens don't get happy endings." The stupid and pathetic Snow would snip, her nose in the air like

royalty. Well, actually, she _was_ royalty. But that didn't matter to Regina. In the dark-haired magic

queen's heart, she was always a sniveling villain to face. But about the pity. In Regina's mind, she

thought of Daniel fighting her supposed "true love". It made her sick. Daniel, being pitted against

someone, with anger in his blue eyes. _Sea _blue eyes. Well, I guess she was Team Hook now.


	13. I'm Magical

Emma concentrated hard on the red candle in front of her, her concentration not wavering for a second.

She narrowed her eyes, and then a small bright flame appeared, shining brightly on Emma's grin. "How's

it going?" Mary Margret snapped her out of her thoughts, and the savior blinked a couple of times to

recover, and she replied, "Okay. I think I'll be able to use it more often now." Emma could plainly see the

disappointed look in her mother's green eyes before saying quickly. "Don't worry, I won't get out of

control." Snow shook her head and replied tersely, "I don't doubt you for a second." But, her

superpower dinged, and Emma didn't need it to know that she was lying. "Don't worry, Your Highness,

I'm sure Swan has it under control." Hook flipped his legs onto the couch, and slid down on the couch

next to Emma, who flashed him a look of _Don't mess with my mother_, and he grinned at it. The blond-

haired savior's phone rang, and her eyes gave a barely audible groan when she saw the name, which

was in Hook's best guess, Bae. "Excuse me." She muttered, and walked out into the hallway, slamming

the door behind her. Snow winced at the loud slam, but she still had her gaze fixed on the dark-haired

pirate and she said curiously and worriedly at the same time, "You really think that she'll stay good? I

mean, what if she starts ripping out hearts or something? It kinda runs in the family." The pirate replied

cockily back with a grin, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Swan doesn't need magic to capture people's

hearts."


End file.
